guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Primal Rage
Will strengths' armor penetration and this skills armor penetration be added together or will it be like penetrating blow? :Since this lasts 10s and disables skills for 10s, strength's AP won't even get used. --68.142.14.6 02:59, 31 March 2006 (CST) ::Huh? Skuld 22:04, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :::Strength. --68.142.14.14 22:54, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Morale Boost -PanSola 23:25, 10 April 2006 (CDT) ::::: Galen Trask Skuld 00:14, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :::::: | Chuiu 20:23, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Morale Boost can recharge a skill during the 10s disable period, so it is possible to for armor penetration of Strenth to happen with Primal Rage's effect. I have no clue what Galen Trask has to do with anything. -PanSola 00:00, 13 April 2006 (CDT) : :D Skuld 05:16, 13 April 2006 (CDT) ::I would've said Killroy with his wierd party buff if anything, that might make the skills recharge before the 10 seconds, that or the Vizier.--Apocrypha 23:35, 24 June 2006 (CDT) When I asked if strengths AP and Primal rage's AP will be added together I literally meant Strength and Primal Rage...I have no idea how anyone could have read into that differently.-OaS :And I had meant that since strength only applies AP to attack skills and not normal hits, it's irrelevant. Pan pointed out morale boosts could "unblackout" you to let you use skills. Skuld remained confused. --68.142.14.19 12:38, 24 July 2006 (CDT) ::Chances are your not going to get many moral boosts under this spell (+if you do, the skill only lasts 10 seconds, so its pretty pointless) to recharge skills with.Banito 04:01, 23 August 2006 (CDT) I don't see this skill having a use. in PvP you lose all kind of speed bonus, so you wont be able to hit a moving target you wont be able to knock it down either since your skills are disabled. you also wont gain adrenalin due to your disabled skills, In PvE you lose all your skills, so no self-heal. no interrupting, knockdown, nothing. ~Viruzzz Type Is this a Shout or a Stance? Reason I ask is the skill box says Elite Elite. If you know, please make the correction or post here and I or someone will make it. --Gares Redstorm 14:01, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :Yes, it wil probably will be a shout... "Primal Rage!" --[[User:Sigm@|'Σιγ'μα ]] 16:12, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::It's a Stance, go look at the priest of balthazar :::Actually it was sarcastic, but that doens't work on I-net. --[[User:Sigm@|'Σιγ'μα ]] 09:26, 9 March 2007 (CST) Armor Penetration It stacks with AP mods on weapons so you can do 20% + 20% armor penetration on normal hits using this stance. I'm dealing 115 damage with a hammer without using a single attack skill using this stance to AL 60 targets or 93 damage very often when only getting the effects of one 20% AP mod and a critical hit. (T/ ) 18:53, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :And if you drop Judge Insight on top, does that mean you get 60% AP? Ouch... --Theeth (talk) 16:49, 10 June 2006 (CDT) ::don't +Penetration modifiers stack multiplicatively? so it would be 80%*80%*80%=48% and change? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:11, 3 July 2006 (CDT) :::Apparantly not... I did a little test before, and think the results were negative. Not sure, maybe test it again after the event. In any case, sundering is proven to suck, so I wouldn't bother. Judge's Insight is a goos skill though, question is whether you have the energy to keep it up, and enough points in smiting or other attributes to still have a good warrior. Silk Weaker 04:22, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::::sounds like a good weekend project ;) --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:15, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Turtles I bet a W/A could take on luxon turtles with just this and way of perfection :) — Skuld 07:26, 8 August 2006 (CDT) "Use Primal Rage with high-critical-damage weapons such as axes, hammers, scythes, bows and spears." spears? last time i checked spears had low critical hit damage.--Coloneh RIP 17:02, 22 November 2006 (CST) :Spears do 14-27 as compared to the bows at 15-28. Still kind of weak compared to critical ranges for axes and the other melees, but compared to it's ranged counterparts, spears do similar damage at a much faster rate.Zaboomafoo 04:45, 14 December 2006 (CST) Trivia "The skill name probably refers to the old arcade game made by Atari called "Primal Rage", thus the skill's art including a leopard." - Am I missing something? What does a leopard have to do with that game in any way, shape, or form? And besides, the head of the thing in the icon sure looks like a wolf to me... I don't see a leopard at all. Capcom 03:56, 11 December 2006 (CST) I concur, Primal Rage had dinosaurs battling each other. Definately not a wolf --VSL 18:36, 7 January 2007 (CST) More like a man with a hyena head Gamerloin I think the word "primal rage" is too generic to be a sign it's a reference to that game. Unless there's something else indicating that, I think a more likely explanation is that it's a coincidence. -- 213.115.192.29 04:26, 7 March 2007 (CST) :I disagree, on the grounds that since there are many clear, intentional pop culture references (even some obscura such as "Make Your Time!"), and given that nearly all of the Inscriptions are direct pop culture references, we can conclude that this Skill, at the least, is very likely a pop culture reference. The notion that it is the name of the Atari game verbatim seems to add validity to this conclusion. GrammarNazi 16:03, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::"Make your time" isn't obscure. :) Shido 16:37, 8 March 2007 (CST) :::Anybody outside the esoteric gaming culture would just think you were bad at English :p GrammarNazi 16:44, 8 March 2007 (CST) The picture of the guy looks like a messed up Charr to me. O.o - -Sora267 16:46, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Strength Armor Penetration only applies to Attack Skills. (EDIT: Thus making this skill largely useless for many Warriors.) As the title suggests, and has been stated above, the Strength AP bonus only applies to Attack Skills. One is much better off training in their weapon of choice's attribute in conjunction with this skill. I just wanted to reiterate that for people who didn't want to read the Strength article linked above. GrammarNazi 00:38, 27 January 2007 (CST) :Wanted to add that this makes Primal Rage very much without a solid use.GrammarNazi 12:52, 7 March 2007 (CST) This needs a LAME tag :) I added something similar a few months back but it got reverted :( People dont seem to mind lame templates tho :D :I agree. "For 10 seconds, you can't use skills, you can't gain any adrenaline, you lose all adrenaline, and your speed boosts and IAS are removed. You deal extra damage to foes who are stupid enough to don't kite, but that's only the 20% armor penetration, because you already would score crits to foes who ARE running away." Sir Bertrand 05:21, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Forgot to say: "You still deal less damage than normal, because you can't use attack skills." Sir Bertrand 05:22, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Here it is. Sir Bertrand 12:08, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Make this a skill and we have a deal. --Rickyvantof 15:41, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Agree. And maybe disable skills only for 5 seconds, not 10? — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 08:47, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Would miss the point though, which is to make a skill that allows you to deal damage using no skills. Issue is that guild wars rewards active playing, not passive, so the concept is flawed. Not to mention what would a warrior bring in the other slots anyway? -Silk Weaker 06:50, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::I agree especially with the last point; if you try to utilise Primal Rage, at least half your skill bar will be useless fillers. (Signet of Strength? ewww...) Tycn 07:04, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::If I may : :::These are just what I though of, I don't think all of this should be done, obviously... but I would like to like this skill, so a good buff would be more than welcome. 90.26.155.218 06:39, 15 May 2007 (CDT) ::::While this skill is rather underwhelming... you've just suggested the most overpowered skill ever.--Salamandra 14:29, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I agree. If you were to make this have an inherent IAS and Speed buff, then you'd better leave it as a stance... Otherwise people would stack IAS Shouts, and Speed stances then activate this... ridiculous? Kami No Kei! 11:31, 28 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well, I pretty much made it clear that I wouldn't like all of it to be implemented, otherwise, yes, it is basically "the most overpowered skill ever". More like a "pick what you prefer" list. For exampke, I am fine with the stance status as long as I get an inherent +25 % IAS and a higher armour penetration.90.13.119.90 22:56, 15 June 2007 (CDT)